Grace This Earth
by Anastasia Khushrenada
Summary: .:Getting revamped:. This fic is in the process of being rewritten. It is going to be totally different from the version currently posted, but, trust me, it's WAAAAAYYY better.
1. Grace This Earth 1

Title: Grace this Earth (I am not to good at titles)  
  
Author: Larissa (maxwells_qt@yahoo.com)  
  
Archive: No where. You want it, ask me please!  
  
Disclaimer: The Gundam guys aren't mine, much the pity. I own Endless Waltz on DVD, and that's only half mine because my brother paid for the other half. No money made, sadly enough.  
  
Rating: PG, I think.  
  
Warnings: Language, Duo's POV, (If I knew what AU and OOC were I could use them, but I don't so don't blame me if it is), un-beta-ed (cause I don't have one), Hilde is a b*tch in this, so sorry to anyone who likes her. I personally hate her and I reckon she brainwashed Duo!!!! *gets hit over the head by her muse for ranting*  
  
Pairings: 2+H (*Shudders*), H+R, 1x2/1+2, R+D (I like this! - it keeps them away from my boys!)  
  
Notes: Hmm. OK, I have kind incorporated some of my beliefs into this, so if you disagreeing with any values or beliefs that I have written then you are disagreeing with me *shakes fist*. This is my first fic, so it shouldn't be that good. I think it might be a one-shot, but who knows? Trowa and Quatre aren't in this. If I write more to it they might show up.  
  
Feedback: If it sucks, tell me. If it rocks (which I doubt, but who knows?) tell me. Any suggestions, tell me. If you want me to write more, tell me. Otherwise I can go back to my lurkdom, it's quite fun, you know.  
  
It was all a joke. Right from day one she was playing with me - using me as a toy in her effort to be 'trendy'. I now know what she was trying to do. I let myself be easily led astray, easily influenced. Well, not anymore. Hello world, this is me (1).  
  
I have finally been freed by her. She hates me now, and you know what? Good riddens. She is not worth the trouble or the love or the time. Not that I ever loved her in the first place. Love is an advanced state of friendship, and since there never was any friendship to begin with, there can be no love.  
  
Good thing Hilde didn't like anything of mine. It's locked up in storage, not stuck with the witch-lady I moved in with. I stalk into my room, across the other side of the house from Hilde, and grab my jet black bag. Stuffing an assortment of clothes into it, I leave behind everything that had any memory of her to it. I'll just leave behind one year of my life. Grabbing my bag I stomp out of the house, making sure that my bag hits everything within reach on the way. I hear Hilde still ranting in the kitchen, and I honestly don't care. She has the nerve to call out to my retreating back,  
  
'I expect you to be back by in 2 hours so that I can show you off to those friends of mine at the dance tonight.'  
  
All that does is fuel my anger. 'Fuck you, Hilde. I am not going to put up with your using me any more. Go and find someone else to show off, to prove that you AREN'T a fucking lesbian who's obsessed with Relena!'  
  
I know from the lack of noise in the kitchen that I have hit the right spot and I slam the front door, giving myself a satisfied smile as a picture falls from the wall inside and breaks.  
  
I find myself heading to Heero's house. I am not quite sure why. He may be my best friend, but he is not the sort of person you go to if you need to talk. When you need to talk, to let all your feelings out, it is better to go to someone like Quatre. But, alas, Quatre has gone on a mystery trip with Trowa. I wonder what they'll be getting up to.  
  
Heero has a very nice front door. It's strange I never noticed it before. A dark red with cream around the simple rectangular design indented into it. Heero also has a very nice knock for his door. It's a gargoyle, which should look out of place, but it doesn't. The door opens before I even realise I knocked. Heero is standing in front of me in his trademark spandex and shirt and, of course, no expression on his face. Not even a slightly surprised look - I don't visit him that often.  
  
'Hey-a Heero!' I say, smiling for all it's worth.  
  
Heero just looks at me, waiting for me to state the reason for my unexpected arrival.  
  
'Um, look, you were right. She was using me.' I begin to shake and lose my happy, care-free mask. 'Fucking Hilde was just using me to 'up' her image. Oh, and I think she is in serious denial about her sexuality, because she still dreams about that night she hooked up with Relena.' I sound like a bitching, heart-broken teen but I don't care. It's not as though the rumours weren't flying anyway.  
  
Moving slightly to the side, Heero makes way for me to enter his house, saying, 'You deserve better, you know.'  
  
He has been telling me the same thing for quite a while now. Somehow I just can't bring myself to fully believe him. Hilde was attractive, friendly, she had all the right contacts, is there better than that?  
  
Heero must have read my slight disbelief on his face because he let out an exasperated sigh, quite a sign of emotion for the stoic ex-soldier.  
  
'Why can't you believe me, Duo? You do deserve better than others left- overs!'  
  
'Left-overs? Heero, Hilde is gorgeous, attractive, and friendly and she has friends in all the right places. Can you honestly tell me that there is better than that?'  
  
'Yes, Duo. Better is someone who loves you, who thinks of you as equal and who would think it is the greatest gift to be bestowed just too even be able to tell in secrecy that they have a connection to you!'  
  
I stand back slightly, which is hard because we are still standing in Heero's hall. Where did that come from? I wondered to myself. For Heero to say so much, with even the slightest hint of passion, must mean he felt very strongly about the topic. But I was the topic, so by rights, that would mean that he felt strongly about me. No, that can't be right. I had my sexuality crisis back during the war, and I decided I was going to suppress my homosexual tendencies. I value acceptance to much to be faced with rejection from others. So where did it come from.  
  
I decide to take the easy way out and call upon my jokers mask. I laughed, and then grinned at Heero. 'Mr Perfect Soldier, your perfect stoic façade is crumbling!' I half teased.  
  
Heero gave me a look that instantly made me regret what I had just said. The strange thing was, it wasn't his trademark glare that caused my regret, it was just a spark of hidden emotion in those gorgeous eyes. wait, I mean, in those beautiful, enchanting blue. damn it. in his eyes.  
  
I cautiously let the mask down, hidden just below the surface in case of an emergency.  
  
I sigh, knowing that some of his words were, in fact, true. Hilde didn't love me. ever. I still felt the need to clarify Hilde's feelings, to myself and him.  
  
'Hilde did use me Heero, but you are implying that she didn't have feelings for me. She did, they just. lessened, a lot, after she hooked up with Relena.'  
  
Heero snorted. Then a very nasty grin formed on his features. 'Well, if Hilde is hoping to get with Relena again, she is dreaming. Relena called before and told me of her lover of some time, though they only just 'came out of the closet'. Dorothy and Relena have been together for over a year now.'  
  
I stand stock still, shocked at the news. Dorothy and Relena? That made no sense whatsoever. But. if that was the case then Hilde would be shocked and hurt and would need someone to comfort her! It could be his chance to return to her and rekindle what was, before.  
  
'Duo.' Heero looked at me, his face relinquishing the look of triumph he had moments before at the look of hope that crossed my face. 'Ok, that's it.'  
  
Heero violently shoved me out of his hallway and into his sitting room. Grabbing me by the shoulders he pushed me down on the nearest couch. As I make to get up and go back to Hilde, Heero sits next to me grabbing me down once again.  
  
'Did she treat you well, Duo?' Heero asks me earnestly, staring into my eyes.  
  
'Yes, of course!' I exclaim immediately. At the incredulous look on Heero's face, I reconsider.  
  
Not once had Hilde ever said that she felt anything for me. I had moved in with her because she told me that she didn't like my apartment and at my annoyed questioning of where else I could stay she seemed to resign to allowing me to stay with her. She always used it against me, making me be indebted to her for allowing me to live with her.  
  
It was better between Hilde and me during the war, hell, even for a short time after the war. Once that night, though, it had changed and she treated me differently. Perhaps it was a very bad idea to get drunk and listen to hormones.  
  
'She treated me like I owed her something, like she was all that mattered and it was a huge sacrifice of her part to spend time, energy or patience on me. She never told me she cared and she took me for granted.' The revelation hit me now that the words had been spoken out loud. I looked at my hands, knowing that there were tears fighting to get to the surface.  
  
Heero, surprisingly, looked with softened eyes at me. At least I think he did, for I could only see him with my peripheral vision. I could read his every though through his eyes. I think suddenly. Where did that one come from?  
  
The tears come to the surface, despite my silent pleas. I was feeling hurt and lost before I arrived at Heero's, thus I had thought the 'screw her' and 'I never liked her that much anyway' type of thoughts. But that wasn't the case. Regardless of what I would like to convince myself of, I had, indeed, felt something for Hilde. I had given her the past year of my life, how could I not?  
  
Heero, he must have really been in the mood for surprises, moved towards me so that he was very close and wrapped his arms around me. I collapse in his arms, incapable of stopping the body shuddering sobs that wrack me. The fact that I was in Heero's arms, the guy who had held my undivided attention before I decided that homosexuality wasn't his cup of tea and therefore shouldn't be mine, didn't even cross my mind and I cried unashamedly into the crook created by his neck and shoulder.  
  
As I cried I realised that we fitted perfectly together. Because of our height difference my head fitted perfectly in the place where his shoulder and neck met and his arms were just long enough to fall comfortably around my waist. It was like. two halves of the one whole coming together. Whoa, Maxwell, that's a bit cliché, even for you!  
  
I was crying for a good hour, letting all of the hurt, pain and misery that had built up continuously over the year out. I wonder what state Heero's shirt will be in after this? Then, because of the uncharacteristic mood Heero seemed to be in, the picked me up and carried me to his room, placing me carefully on his bed. I was still sobbing, but they were dry sobs now, no tears. Slowly I drifted off to sleep, unaware of the time or of my situation just the gentle stroking at my back and soft words of comfort in my ears.  
  
//Flashback/Dream//  
  
'You're late!' the sharp voice cut through my already pounding head like. well, like a knife through butter.  
  
'I'm sorry,' I mumbled. 'I started getting a migraine late this afternoon, so I had to get a prescription for some aspalgin.' Even though it hurt my head to talk to her I knew that without an explanation she would rant loudly and continuously until I passed out.  
  
'You've always got migraine! What the hell is wrong with you?'  
  
My vision swam as the bright lights in the room pained me. I had to keep fighting not to throw-up, because I knew that if I did, then Hilde would make me clean it up, even if I was practically dying.  
  
'Doctor said it was continuous stress. I am supposed to take it easy for a while.' Now my vision was blurring and I was swaying where I stood.  
  
Hilde laughed disbelievingly. 'You have NO stress! What the hell is there to stress you? I do all the work around the house! You wouldn't know stress if it came flying at you painted bright orange with bold black lettering proclaiming it to be stress!'  
  
I groaned unconsciously and walked off. I didn't need this right now. All I wanted to do was get into bed, turn the lights off and die quietly.  
  
I made it to my room, thankfully, and shut the door in Hilde's face, not caring if she bitched about it for the next year. I turned out the light and crawled into bed, thanking whatever God that was listening for the automatic lock on my door.  
  
//End flashback/dream//  
  
I woke up, remembering every detail from the dream. That was only two days ago. Heero was still holding me, but I don't think that he realised that I had woken up, because I was still shaking. He was whispering softly in my hair, telling me that Hilde wasn't worth it and there were others who love me, others that I didn't even know about. He was saying that he knew that I wouldn't be interested if I knew, but that he loved me, had loved me ever since I shot him. No one had ever stood up to him before that. He admired me and thought I was the greatest person to grace this earth.  
  
I listened to the soft confessions. They made my heart lighter than it had been before the war. I didn't want to break this torrent of admissions, but I had to be sure he wasn't just saying it to clam me down.  
  
'H'ro?' I whispered quietly. He immediately silenced and tensed. 'Did you mean it?' He was still incredibly tense when he replied. 'Of course, you are the greatest person to grace this Earth.'  
  
I shook my head slightly, seeing through his act. He knew what I was talking about. 'You know what I mean Heero. Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?'  
  
I felt Heero tense even more.  
  
'Y.yes.' He said, so quietly I had to strain to hear the word.  
  
I relaxed in his arms, letting go of tension I didn't know I had gathered. Lifting my head up, I looked into his stunning eyes. I was trapped in that gaze for a second reading the trepidation and apprehension in his eyes. Then I lifted my head up, pressing my lips to his in a chaste kiss. After a moments shock, in which his lips felt numb, I felt him respond. Wow, he was a good kisser. The kiss was kept chaste, no tongue. Then we both pulled away, his eyes now clouded with lust and his hair looking perfectly messy in collaboration.  
  
He looked very cute, with wrinkled clothes and lustful eyes, and he was invoking thoughts I knew hadn't happened. Suddenly, Heero nodded and stood up, as if coming to a conclusion.  
  
'Duo.' He said quietly, as if unsure of what he was about to say.  
  
I just looked at him, listening silently.  
  
'I. well. I have liked you for ages. I don't want this to be a rebound for you. If this is something that you want to use to forget how Hilde treated you, I don't want anything. We'll both get hurt. But. if you do feel something, don't cheapen it with memories of Hilde. I'll help you through the pain, but I won't take it away or dismiss it.'  
  
I looked at him, still silent. He had passed his word quota for the day. I new I needed to say something but I didn't know what. I figured to say what I should have just come out and said during the war.  
  
'Heero, I have. liked you and admired you ever since I discovered the reason for you trying to shoot Relena. I didn't pursue it because I figured that you. well, that you didn't swing that way, so I suppressed it, coming to the conclusion that if I couldn't have you, I would have no man. I wouldn't cheapen what we could have for the world, now.'  
  
Heero looked relieved. He moved back to his bed and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
'This is nothing, as yet. I am just your friend comforting you. Perhaps after the pain lessens we could give it a shot?'  
  
I smiled. Yes, this was what I wanted. 'Heero, with you here that pain has lessened. She used me but she gave me a gift. I now know that I can have you. I don't care about her in any way other than as one person to another.'  
  
Heero looked at me, but he knew I never lied. Then he smirked. 'Well, it looks like we can give it a shot earlier than expected then.'  
  
I had to say it. I couldn't avoid it any longer as Heero's love-filled eyes looked at me.  
  
'Heero. I love you.'  
  
And with that Heero took my lips in a kiss that was quite literally breath taking.  
  
(1) Anyone who wants to join my vendetta to kill the Saddle Club, tell me. Grr. I REALLY don't like them.  
  
TBC.. (If I get enough reviews!!)  
  
Larissa  
  
~*~ A Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ A Proud member of SDQB ~*~ 


	2. Grace This Earth 2

Title: Grace this Earth 2 / ?  
  
Author: Larissa (maxwells_qt@yahoo.com)  
  
Archive: No where. You want it, ask me please! I'll say yes. I mean, seriously, new writers want their work put up!!  
  
Disclaimer: The Gundam guys aren't mine, much the pity. I own Endless Waltz on DVD, and that's only half mine because my brother paid for the other half. No money made, sadly enough. Storyline is mine, however. At least, I think it's mine. If it isn't, tell me, I'll have to claim I was borrowing it or something.  
  
Rating: MA, R?? I dunno. There's lime.  
  
Warnings: Language, Heero's POV, OOC (kinda, I think), yaoi, I play with everything (i.e. Treize isn't dead - he miraculously survived, Zechs and Treize are good - Wufei helped them.), screwed ages - I am not sure how old everyone is now (best advice is to ignore it), un-beta-ed (cause I don't have one), Sexual references, lime, Hilde is a bitch in this, so sorry to anyone who likes her. I personally hate her and I reckon she brainwashed Duo!!!! *gets hit over the head by her muse for ranting*  
  
Pairings: 2+H (*Shudders*), H+R, 1x2/2x1, 5x6x13 (my fave 3some), R+D (I like this! - it keeps them away from my boys!) 3x4 (Yay! The graceful lion and the sweet kitten are together!)  
  
Notes: This is my first fic (Yes, I am continuing because some wonderful people liked it. YAY! ^_^) and I hope the sequel is as good, if not better than the first! Hey, anyone wanna be my Beta??? I can beta too!! Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth (well, perhaps not my teeth. I like them. What about a knee?).  
  
Feedback: If it sucks, tell me. If it rocks (which I doubt, but who knows?) tell me. Any suggestions, tell me. If you want me to write more, tell me. Otherwise I can go back to my lurkdom, it's quite fun, you know.  
  
A HUGE thankyou to all those who replied to Grace This Earth 1, I'm writing this for you. Thanks for giving a new writer confidence!!! *Grins like the insane person she is* Muse: Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. Now she has stopped writing her Novel and is writing GW fanfics. I don't know which is worse! *looks a greying hair and increasing amount of wrinkles*  
  
Crowds of people talking, drinking, laughing invade my senses. Noise comes in waves, unintelligible babble from nameless mouths, as soon as I enter the door of Relena's estate. I don't think I like people that much. I can handle an individual person just fine, but people, crowds of people, I don't like them. But with any party of Relena's you have got to expect there to be a lot of people. She adores people. Though, I must say, she as clamed down a lot since the war; since her and Dorothy started getting serious.  
  
I wonder if this was a good idea, bringing Duo here so soon. Everyone will be asking questions and bring up pain he carefully stowed away just hours before. He'll be fine though, knowing Duo. He can get through almost anything. He put up with Hilde for a year! I feel him walk up behind me, the gentle swishing of his braid against his shirt the only way I can tell it's him.  
  
God, Duo is completely awe-inspiring. I can't believe Hilde used him like that. He is such a beautiful person, I think so myself, as I catch a glance at the slightly nervous figure now next to me. He obviously didn't like crowds either.  
  
I think Duo would have high-tailed it right there if it wasn't for my promise earlier that night. If I did leave him, at any time, he would be out of here.  
  
//Earlier that Night//  
  
Eyes that are so captivating it physically hurts to look away. Skin so soft and smooth it puts supermodels to shame. Lips, beautiful, sensuous, blood red lips, bruised from that one pash. The chaste kiss was fine, easy to turn away from but the pash. After that first true kiss, it was really hard to stop. So what started off as me trying to comfort  
  
a distraught Duo turned into a major teen make-out session. Duo is a fantastic kisser - our kisses were a hungry meeting of lips, teeth and tongues that left us panting and shaking and yet craving more.  
  
When I stopped suddenly, I could feel his surprise. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that you could tell what Duo was feeling by the reaction of his lips. It was amazing. 'Duo.' I asked quietly after he pulled away.  
  
'Umhum?' he asked, his lips pressed together as if to savour the taste of my lips. Something about that was strangely arousing so I had to pause and get myself under control before I continued with what I was going to ask.  
  
'What do you say we go to a dance tonight?'  
  
I waited silently for his answer, praying the he would say yes. I really needed to do this and so did he. I needed it so that I could show myself that this really was real and he wouldn't run back to Hilde. He needed it so that he could finally realise that he and Hilde were over, permanently. It would also give him a chance to stand back and observe the real Hilde, so he could assure himself that what he had done was right. I could see him roll my question over in his mind, looking for any catches. I watched facial expression as he realised which party I was referring to.  
  
'I don't know, Heero.' He said, honestly. 'I would love to go to a dance with you, but I don't want to go to any event that Hilde will be attending.' I could tell it was a carefully worded response, so as not to cause any offence to me.  
  
'Duo, I am sure you won't see Hilde. It is one of Relena's parties, so they'll be more people there than you can count.' I said reassuringly, trying to coax him into it. A mischievous grin crosses his face. 'Are you sure, Heero? I can count pretty high.' I throw a pillow is his direction and he ducks skilfully, poking his tongue at me when he realises I have nothing else handy to throw at him while we lie on my bed.  
  
'Come on, Duo. I promise I'll stay with you for the whole night. I won't leave your side. And we'll hang around the rest of the pilots, okay?' It was a last effort. I really hoped he would agree.  
  
'Alright, Heero. But you have to stay with me. If you leave my side and leave me open to bitch-ladies advances, I am so outta-there.'  
  
My response to that was a very, very passionate kiss. He smiles into it as the thought crosses my mind: Good thing the party doesn't start until late.  
  
//End Earlier that night//  
  
'DUO!' A cry and a small Arabian crashing into the person beside me breaks any further reminiscence of earlier. Something was up. Quatre never greeted Duo in that way, ever.  
  
'Hey, Quatre! Wassup?' He replies, letting his eyes convey that there is more behind that question than normal while disentangling himself. Quatre waits until Trowa comes up and joins us before replying.  
  
'Duo. have you left Hilde?' He seems slightly hesitant, as though he doesn't really believe what he has heard and is seeking confirmation from Duo.  
  
'Yeah. I walked out this afternoon. I am sick of her bullshit. I'm tired of being used.' My heart warms at this. Duo can say that Hilde is using him out loud, without hesitation. That's another step closer to the true acceptance that they are over.  
  
Quatre beams while replying. 'That is great Duo! I am so happy for you!' He passes a glance at me, silently asking if he came to me. I nod minutely in response.  
  
'Yeah,' Duo continues, and I get a strange feeling of apprehension. 'I went around to Heero's place, 'cause you guys were still on your mystery trip. He got me over the worst of it.' He looks at me thankfully and lovingly, making my heart melt, even though I don't let it show on my face. 'Oh, then we.' He leans over and whispers the rest in Quatre's ear. Poor Quatre! I suppose, though, he told us all about Trowa, and their first time together. Quatre very quickly goes an interesting shade of red. Duo must have been in a good mood, though, because he allowed Quatre a chance for revenge.  
  
'So, how was Tro's and your retreat?'  
  
'It was great!' He replied with enthusiasm, a wistful smile gracing his features as he remembers. 'We only just got back. Oh, you wouldn't believe it, but Trowa and I are now members of the Mile High club!(1)'  
  
Trowa doesn't look too impressed with his lover for sharing this, but I suppose it just comes with the deal. You like Quatre, prepare for all of your intimacies to be shared with friends.  
  
'Oh Quatre, I did not want to hear that!'  
  
He grins evilly at Duo, and I suddenly feel the need to put my arm around Duo. I place it carefully around his waist, still unsure about doing this sort of thing in public. However, my trepidation is unfounded when Duo leans instantly into me, a grateful sigh escaping his lips. I can feel the tension I never knew he was experiencing slip from him as he rests his head on my shoulder.  
  
'HEE-RO!' The loud, obnoxious voice cuts through the babble of the crowd. Quatre and Trowa move away from us fairly quickly, pretending to go and get some refreshments. Really they want to avoid Relena, because nowadays where there is a Relena there is a Dorothy. Quatre and Trowa, while not hating Dorothy, find her company less than desirable after she plunged a sword into Quatre.  
  
'Hello Relena.' I say in a monotone, not letting go of Duo's waist.  
  
She walks up to us, Dorothy in toe - following her and watching her every move. 'I am so glad you could make it.' she gushes and then stops, staring at me with my arm around Duo. 'Oh my god! Heero, Duo?'  
  
She looks expectantly at us, waiting for one of us to confirm our apparent partnership. When neither of us replies she jumps to the conclusion anyway and embraces us tightly, kissing me and Duo once on the cheek each.  
  
'Oh, I am so happy for you! I've seen it coming for ages. Wasn't I saying the other day how Heero and Duo would make a sweet couple, Dorothy?'  
  
Dorothy raises an eyebrow in reply. 'Relena, I do believe that you were saying that Duo and Hilde were a good couple because it kept her out of your hair.'  
  
At my side, Duo winces and tenses slightly. I realise that if we stay with Dorothy and Relena much longer the conversation will go places that aren't really appropriate at the moment. I excuse both of us and walk away, hand in hand with Duo, to find Wufei.  
  
'Heero?' Duo asks quietly by my side. He isn't acting at all like his usual self, and it is slightly disconcerting.  
  
'Aa?'  
  
'If Hilde sees me and tries to approach us could you get me out of there as soon as possible. please?'  
  
He sounds so adorable and cute, I realise. Perhaps if he was asking something different I cold allow myself to expand the thought, but I knew that this was the real reason behind his quietness.  
  
'Duo, I was planning on doing that anyway. I wouldn't intentionally cause you discomfort.'  
  
He smiles in response and I know I said exactly the right thing.  
  
'Maxwell, Yuy.'  
  
A voice from behind us cuts any further conversation.  
  
'Chang.' I say, turning around.  
  
'Wufei!' Duo exclaims a moment after me, grinning at the Chinese pilot.  
  
Treize and Zechs nod at both of us from behind Wufie's shoulder.  
  
'I heard that you finally come to your senses about Hilde.' Treize says.  
  
Duo looks slightly uncomfortable before replying. 'Yeah, I walked out on her this afternoon.'  
  
'Congratualtions, Duo.' Zechs surprises us both with the outburst. He wasn't referring to Duo and Hilde breaking up, I could tell that by the tone in his voice. Then I realised that Duo and I were still holding hands. I had forgotten - it seemed too comfortable and natural, even though there was electricity running between us.  
  
Wufei smirked. 'I wonder if you're as perfect in bed as you are at being a soldier.' His smirk widens even more when my face goes bright red. I couldn't control my face from such an unexpected comment from Wufei. The prefect mask has been broken, which appears to be Wufei's mission in life. Duo bursts out laughing at the look and colour of my face, so I feel the open display of emotion is worth it if it makes Duo happy.  
  
'Well.' Duo replies, an evil smile gracing his features. 'He is very good at giving blowjobs. You should partake in one from him one day, Wu-man.'  
  
Wufei pales and looks to his lovers for support. They are to busy trying to contain there laughter to Wufei settles to glaring at Duo and walking away, dragging Treize and Zechs behind him.  
  
I take a leaf from Wufei's book and drag Duo off, out the back of the great ballroom, through clusters of people and into the beautiful gardens. Willow branches fall down around the path and I can hear the soft, soothing sound of a water feature in the background. (2) Once we find a secluded spot I sit down and pull Duo down onto my lap.  
  
It's quite a relaxing area. A huge tree with graceful, falling branches makes to create an almost curtain. The slight breeze sighs and moves the leaves just enough to make them sway but not rustle. I'm not really the romantic type, but this was the most breathtakingly romantic place I had ever been to. Relena and Dorothy certainly had it made.  
  
'Well, we certainly got privacy quickly.' Duo laughs.  
  
I can still feel his tension through his shoulders. He hadn't let go of it since we first saw Relena and Dorothy. Wrapping my arms around his sides I kiss Duo's neck tenderly, one arm staying around him the other moving to gently massage his back. Duo relaxes almost instantly and slumps his shoulders slightly. He leans his head back and kisses my cheek. Turning in my lap, Duo then kisses my lips, gently brushing our lower lips together teasingly. I growl and pull him up against me, kissing him hard and running my tongue along is bottom lip in a silent plea. He grants my access and I plunder his mouth, eliciting moans from as I feel his growing arousal pressing against me. A smile twitches at the corner of my mouth as I pull away, feeling his lips instinctively follow mine. A small sound of disapproval and need escapes Duo's lips as he opens his eyes to look into mine.  
  
I lean into his ear, letting my breath play over it for a moment and receiving a shiver in return.  
  
'So...' I whisper. 'You think I am good a giving blowjobs. How would you know if you haven't had one yet?' I ask, letting my tongue flicker along the rim of his ear. He shivers again, goose bumps breaking out along his skin before he replies. 'Perhaps we should test my theory then, ne?'  
  
I smile, knowing Duo's response before he gave it and it makes me feel strangely connected to him. I move one of my hands down to the zipper of his pants, the other gently moving up and caressing him through the fabric of his starch-white shirt. Moving his black tie out of the way, but not taking it off, I slowly undo the buttons. Very slowly, letting the zip click once each time before pausing, my other hand pulls his zip down. I know I'm killing Duo with the anticipation, and that he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
The gentle chirping of cicada's serves as background music as I finally finish pulling the zip down. I can feel Duo shivering slightly in eagerness for what is to come. My eyebrows shoot up at the sudden realisation that Duo came to this event commando style. Duo sees my reaction and chuckles slightly, and then gently urges my head down. I am more than willing to comply.  
  
Duo's moans and pants accompany the cicadas on the night air while I tease him, lightly letting my tongue slip along his length. I run my tongue in slow circles, barely touching him, while moving up. Then I lick the tip before engulfing Duo.  
  
'Heero.' Duo half pants, half moans.  
  
I want to bring him to completion, in repentance for my earlier teasing and yet I want to drag Duo's moans out for as long as possible. Torn between this indecision I decide that I should just show off my skills, bringing him to completion faster than anyone could ever have in his life.  
  
I increase my movements, using my tongue to full advantage and in less than a minute I am swallowing Duo's essence, revelling in the simple fact that now I can. Duo falls against me, sucking at the air around him in an attempt to remind his lungs how to work. Moving him to the side slightly, I do back up his shirt buttons. Then I move him to the other shoulder and redo up his pants, smirking at the commando style. Only Duo would have the nerve to do something like that at a formal function. I wait for a while longer, Duo pressed up against me until he recovers enough to sit by himself.  
  
'Wow.' He murmurs.  
  
I smile slightly. I didn't know that I could smile this much in one day.  
  
'Heero, I think I must be psychic. That was fantastic!!'  
  
Bowing my head, half in joking acknowledgement and half in embarrassment, I lift Duo off my lap and stand. He smiles knowingly and moves behind me to massage my neck as we walk. Thanks, Hilde. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have him, I think, only partly thankful, however.  
  
As Duo and I walked back into the crowds and noise I felt strangely elated. I had Duo by my side, something which I never thought would happen. We find a table away from the majority of the crowd, in the corner.  
  
After a couple of minutes Quatre approaches us, Trowa no where to be seen. He sees that I have noticed this and mimes 'Relena' at me. Then he sits beside Duo and smiles knowingly. I have no idea what he is smiling about until he speaks.  
  
'So, was that. interlude worth it?'  
  
I gape, wondering how Quatre could have known while Duo bursts out laughing. It dawns of me slowly - Quatre's space heart.  
  
'Did you enjoy it, Quatre?' Duo asks while trying to regain his breath.  
  
Quatre blushes and mumbles under his breath. My trained hearing picks up on it: 'Well, Trowa did.'  
  
Now it's my turn to laugh while Duo is still trying to wok out what it was exactly that Quatre said. Quatre looks slightly startled by the sound of my laughter, but shrugs it off while waiting for me to stop.  
  
'Actually, I came over here to grab Heero for a sec. you don't mind, do you Duo? It'll only be for a minute, at most.'  
  
I am about to tell Quatre that I can't before Duo cuts in.  
  
'Yeah, Quatre, that's fine. Just not for to long, ok?'  
  
I look at Duo, about to protest.  
  
'Heero,' Duo says quietly to me before I can open my mouth. 'Just let me see if I can do this, alright?'  
  
I nod, understanding and then stand and walk off with Quatre.  
  
Quatre brings me to a door and then into an empty room. Turning to me, I know he needs to talk to me about Duo's and my relationship.  
  
'Heero,' He begins. I feel the urge to cut him off, tell him he doesn't need to worry. I don't because I am still interested in exactly what it is the Quatre want's to speak to me about.  
  
'Watch yourself with Duo at the moment. He might act a bit clingy, but don't let him. He is not the sort of person who can stand being allowed to do that for to long.' I nod, knowing this is true but at the same time knowing it is going to be hard to follow advice.  
  
'He is trying to get over Hilde. He truly loves you, though I am not sure how ready both of you are for those kinds of claims. I think you need to be there for him, but don't let him rely on you. He has got to do this on his own. Don't make to many promises, he won't appreciate them.'  
  
I already know all of these things, but I let Quatre continue, knowing that if I don't, if me and Duo don't work out he'll blame himself.  
  
'That's all Heero. Just watch it. You two are perfect together, don't ruin it because of repercussions of her.' Quatre says the last bit with feeling, as we walk back towards the door.  
  
When we return to the world of babble, I head towards our table, Quatre going off to find Trowa. I make no move to hurry, however, after Quatre's talk. I think Duo should see if he can do this, be alone without company, to help him let go of everything he and Hilde had.  
  
As I approach, I hear Hilde's voice through crowd of people that have congregated around where Duo and I were sitting. I try to push my way through the press of bodies, but it is a hard mission when everyone wants to see what's happening. All I can do is listen to what is happening as I make my way towards the disturbance. 'Duo, come over here. You need to meet my friends.' Hilde's voice rings out. 'No, I don't, Hilde. We are over. Didn't you get that this afternoon.' Duo states coldly, sounding like he has copied my perfect solider mode.  
  
'Duo,' she says, gently. 'I know that was a silly mistake. You can apologise later, though. Now come and meet Mindy and Becca.'  
  
'Hilde, let go!' It's almost a hiss, full of venom.  
  
'Duo, stop being so stupid! Get your arse over here.' Hilde sounds frustrated now.  
  
'Get the fuck off me! I don't want you to come near me ever again, got it?'  
  
'Geeze, you really are still upset. But you don't need to apologise now, wait until later.'  
  
'What do I have to apologise for? Nothing, that's what. Now if you don't stop trying to drag me away, I will be forced to break one of my ethics and hit a girl!' Duo, I can tell, is really angry. He probably will hit Hilde, I realise, and I push my way through the crowd with more urgency.  
  
'You wouldn't dare hit me. I am all you've got. I fucking made you after the war. If it wasn't for me you'd have no friends.'  
  
'Ahh, so that's why as soon as I left you I found out that someone I have like since. well, since the day I met 'em likes me back. Sorry, but I am with someone now.' I break free of the crowd just in time to see Duo smile in bitter triumph and Hilde let go of him to stand dumbfounded. Her jaw is slack while she gapes like a fish. 'Liar!' she finally declares.  
  
I can't have anyone calling Duo a liar. That is the worst insult you could ever give him. An evil though crosses my mind and I hope that Duo will be alright with this. I walk up to Duo's side and turn to Hilde.  
  
'Actually, Hilde, in case you didn't know, Duo never lies.'  
  
Duo picks up on what I am willing to do by the way I am standing next to him and decides to play as well.  
  
'Oh, koi, you didn't have to tell her that. I am sure she knows. Perhaps she ran out of things to say.'  
  
I can see Hilde out of the corner of my eye, fuming at being talked about as if she wasn't there. Then she suddenly picks up on the fact that Duo referred to me as his koi goes goldfish style again.  
  
I turn my attention back to Duo, figuring that if he has already called me his koi in front off all these people then we might as well to the whole thing.  
  
'You know I don't like it when anyone lies. Especially about you.' I reach up to caress his face gently. He leans into it and then looks into my eyes, asking silently if I am sure I want to do this. I tell him I am with my eyes and he leans in and gently presses his lips against mine.  
  
If we are going to do this, we might as well do it right, I decide as I pull Duo into me. I deepen the kiss, adding tongue into the deal. Duo is impressed and surprised, I realise once he begins responding.  
  
We pull away, looking deep into each other's eyes. Our little moment is spoilt by Hilde.  
  
'Oh ha, nice revenge, Duo. But I'm not buying it.'  
  
I turn to her, feeling like slapping her and fighting the urge with difficulty. She is trying to win Duo back by insulting him and acting as though it was his fault he walked out. Relena prevents me from taking to two steps I need to get within hitting reach.  
  
'Well,' Relena begins. 'Seeing as Heero and Duo have come out, I suppose.' She is cut off by a breathless Hilde, fawning over her. I didn't realise that Hilde could be so much like the 'old' Relena.  
  
'Hi Relena! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! I've tried to call but you're always out. Why didn't you return my calls? Oh, it doesn't matter now, I don't mind. How about we go and get something to drink?' she manages to say all this without taking a breath, which is quite impressive.  
  
Relena coughs and pretends not to notice the young woman practically falling over in front her.  
  
'As I was saying. Seeing that Heero and Duo have come out I would like to make an announcement. Dorothy and I,' She takes Dorothy's hand carefully in hers. 'Are engaged. We'll be getting married before the end of the year!'  
  
Relena smiles at the group of people who suddenly engulf her and move her away, calling for drinks so a toast can be made. After the flock of bodies moves away, Duo, Hilde and I are the only ones left in the area.  
  
Hilde turns to Duo immediately.  
  
'How could you? This is all your fucking fault!' She screams hysterically.  
  
Duo looks slightly bewildered, which only fuels Hilde's anger.  
  
'If you hadn't been my boyfriend, me and Relena could be the ones announcing our engagement. But nooo, you had to stay with me. You had to be my boyfriend. I never even liked you, why did you stay?'  
  
'Why did you stay with him, Hilde?' I ask in a calm voice.  
  
'I didn't have a choice!' She all but screeches.  
  
'Yes, you did. You didn't like me and you stayed with me? Hilde, you are pathetic!' Duo exclaims, finally hearing from Hilde's mouth what I had been telling him since they started going out.  
  
'GAH! Shut up! You. arugh!' Hilde seemingly runs out of words. Then her facial expression suddenly changes. 'You lost me the love of my life,' she whispers, a deadly tone to her voice. 'I'll just have to make you both lose yours. I will get revenge, you know.'  
  
Then she turns and stalks off towards the exit. I go to follow her, to put her in her place but a gentle hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn to looking into beautiful violet orbs, pain and realisation sparkling in their depths.  
  
'Duo.' I whisper. He moves forward into my outstretched arms. He's shaking and I move my hand in soothing circles on his back. When I feel he has calmed enough, I lift his head up to look into my eyes. I look deep and decide that now would be a good time to tell him .  
  
'Duo. aishiteru. I do feel something for you. I think being with you is one of the greatest gifts. You are one of the most. gorgeous people to grace this earth. I.' My words are cut off by a mouth covering mine. My eyes widen and then slip closed. Duo pulls away after a minute.  
  
'I know, Heero, I know. I think you told me the same thing this afternoon. And. well. I love you too. koi.'  
  
I smile at him but before I can move in to kiss him again a voice interrupts us. 'Duo, you look awful.' Treize states. I didn't know that brutal honesty was one of his traits.  
  
'Gee, thanks. That makes me feel fantastic.' Duo replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
'I thought you didn't lie, Maxwell.' Wufei joins the conversation.  
  
Duo and I break apart, just letting out hands stay clasped. All the pilots, plus Zechs and Treize are there. Quatre looks sympathetic towards Duo, obviously feeling his pain through his space heart.  
  
'How about we go and get a drink?' He suggests. 'There's not much else we need to stay for here. Relena has made her announcement, so we can get away without much notice.'  
  
'That sounds great, Quatre.' I reply. I seriously feel the need for a drink right now.(3) 'Wonderful!' Quatre smiles, rubbing his hands together.  
  
'There's a place about half a mile away. It's fairly nice, great drinks.' Zechs puts in. 'Yeah, I know it.' Duo says. 'Every one want to bail into Quatre's car? That way only one of us will have to worry about driving.'  
  
'Hey.' Quatre protests before getting cut off by Wufei.  
  
'Great. Come on.' Grabbing Zechs and Treize he walks out the door. Trowa begins to make his way out as well, knowing that it was inevitable. Quatre sighs and walks out, following Trowa.  
  
Duo and I look at each other, smiling at Quatre's attitude. He should be used to it by now.  
  
As we make our way out to Quatre's car, Duo slides up to me. He breathes in my ear lightly, making me shiver before he speaks.  
  
'Ever had sex in a public bathroom?'  
  
'I can't say I have.'  
  
(1) For those of you that don't know, the Mile high club is exclusive to people who have had sex while in a flying aircraft (Mile High - off the ground. You can see the originality of some people -_-;;). At least, I am pretty damn sure that that's the correct definition. Correct me if I'm wrong. (2) Ok, anyone here been to Sydney? I've been a total of twice *grumbles about the pointlessness of living in Queensland*, but the second time I went to these beautiful Chinese Gardens. It's near the markets or the old segaworld area, I think. Anyway, if you've been there, picture that type of thing. (3) It's not fair. Heero can go and have a drink but I can't. ;_; Damn it!!! _ Do you reckon I can blame my parent's for me being allergic to alcohol?  
  
By Larissa.  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ 


	3. Grace This Earth 3

Title: Grace this Earth 3/? Author: Larissa (maxwells_qt@yahoo.com) Archive: fanfiction.net under Maxwells-qt . You want it, ask me please! I'll say yes. I mean, seriously, new writers /want/ their work put up!! Disclaimer: The Gundam guys aren't mine, much the pity. I own Endless Waltz on DVD, and that's only half mine because my brother paid for the other half. No money made. Rating: M. . . Maybe MA? Warnings: Language, Heero's POV, OOC-ness, yaoi, AU (Treize is alive, BUT the GW series still happened.) screwed ages - I am not sure how old everyone is now (best advice is to ignore it), Sexual references, Hilde is a bitch in this, (so sorry to anyone who likes her. I personally hate her and I reckon she brainwashed Duo!!!! *gets hit over the head by her muse for ranting*) Pairings: 2+H (*Shudders* Don't worry, the horror is over now), H+R, 1x2/2x1 ( \/\/_^\/ ), 5x6x13, R+D (I like this! - it keeps them away from my boys!) 3x4 (Yay! The graceful lion and the sweet kitten are together! ///_^ ) Feedback: See how slowly this fic grew? It's because it wasn't given enough feedback. My fics grow like flowers. With out feedback they don't grow, with a little they grow slowly and with a lot the flourish. Just like my flowers - a little chook-poop and they grow a little and lot and they overrun my garden!!  
  
The whole car vibrated with the bass pumping from the stereo. With a subwoffer as big as the one in this car, though, it was hard to find a volume at which the car wasn't pulsating with every low note. Quatre was beginning to have more money then sense.  
  
The low sounds clamed me, after the contact with the wicked bitch of the west. I can still feel myself trying to get over the shock of her violent reaction to Heero and me. It was like she expected me to come crawling back to her. Like hell I was going to do that. Thanks to Heero and a good, hard wakeup call, I now know what she is really like. Image is everything, no matter the expense to others.  
  
I know that I am getting wrapped up in these dark thoughts but it is incredibly hard to ignore them. Hilde now hates me, I hate her. But just this morning I thought we loved each other. It is really hard to change feelings and emotions so quickly. Feelings automatically go into shock and decide to get bitter and depressed.  
  
I should be happy, ecstatic. I have my dream guy, the perfect guy. Heero is wonderful. He has understood my every emotion throughout the night. When I began to feel uncomfortable or overrun by memories of Hilde, Heero was there, right by my side lending his support and letting me know I wasn't alone.  
  
Alone. . . I shudder and Heero feels it. He leans closer to me wrapping his arms gently around me. No, I am not alone. I don't think I'll ever be alone, ever again, with Heero. I don't want to be alone. I couldn't handle it. I have been left alone one to many times in my life. After the Maxwell church, after the first war, after the Mariemaia incident when Heero was injured; I was left alone. Now, thank. someone, I had Heero and I don't think he'd ever leave me now. And I know that I'll always be accepted with Heero. Even though he is still almost as stoic as ever, he attracts people. People love him whether he wants them to or not. And with Heero, because of his acceptance, I will always be accepted. Hell, I might even be able to drop the joker mask once and a while just to give people a glance at me and see if they can truly accept me.  
  
'Ah, what am I doing?! Wake up, Maxwell. You shouldn't be like this.' I shake my head to clear it of my current strain of thought. Bringing myself out of my reverie I notice what else is going on in the car. Treize and Zechs have Wufei pinned between them, trying to convince him that kissing in public /isn't/ bad and it's hardly public in the back of a car with tinted windows.  
  
Wufei never really got over the teachings he had when he was younger. He is still as tradition-bound as ever. Sometimes, when he doesn't think any of the other pilots are watching he lets is 'honour' slip. I think it is partially for show now.  
  
Quatre and Trowa are making out - in the extreme, practically screwing each other in the back of the car, sense of the term. I was really hoping that they wouldn't. As much as I loved Quatre and Trowa, watching them screw wasn't on my things-to-do list. Treize and Zechs have finally won over Wufei and they are now getting quite intimate. It seems that the only people not engaged in R rated action is the driver, Heero and myself. To hell with it!  
  
I shift in Heero's grasp. He still has his arm around me, so it is easy for us to quickly embrace. I wrap my arms around him, letting my senses guide me. With my eyes closed I still easily find his lips. He's such a good kisser, very responsive. He softly, almost as if he is unsure, flicks his tongue out over my bottom lip. I immediately respond, parting my lips eagerly. He dips his tongue in and I can't help but battle it. They caress, twining together. I was finding it hard to discern which tongue was mine when the need for air overrode my senses.  
  
We break apart at exactly the same moment. Gasping for breath we look into each others eyes. It's quite a cliché moment with us both looking at each others eyes, trying to prove the eyes are the window to the soul theory. I wasn't aware of anything else that was going on and I am sure Heero wasn't either. Quatre and Trowa could very well be screwing and we wouldn't have glanced aside from our shared gaze.  
  
It's almost as if our minds are in sync. Heero moves forward, closing his eyes at the exact same time I do. Romantic and corny. I smile at the thought as our lips meet. Perfect. How could Hilde even begin to try and break us apart? It is impossible to stop what destiny has clearly planned. It's mine and Heero's fate to be together. With that confidence in my heart, I am somewhat disappointed when the limo pulls up in front of our destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stepping out of the car, I double take on what I though was going to be the quiet pub that I had been to a few times after a hard time with Hilde. It wasn't the pub. Instead it was a bar, what looked like a dance bar. Everyone else seemed to be as shocked as I was.  
  
Heero bent his head towards me, murmuring, "You know THIS place?"  
  
I cough and reply, "Not THIS place. I thought it would be the pub down the road." Zechs grabbed Treize and Wufei by the arm, leading them to the door. Two particularly good looking men greeted him there.  
  
"Ah, Mr Marquise, nice to see you again." One of the men greeted Zechs.  
  
"Likewise, Mitchellton. I thought I would show my friends the wonders of you wonderful bar. There are seven of us."  
  
"No problem, go right in." replied Mitchellton, opening the doors and letting a blast of music out.  
  
We followed Zechs up a long hallway, and through some brightly lit doors. They lead straight to a dance floor, the source of the loud, pulsating music. All around gorgeous guys were dancing. It was then it struck me, this was a gay bar!  
  
I could barely suppress showing my appreciation at the dancing men around me. They all were perfectly toned and tanned, their clothing revealing, bumping and grinding against each other. I don't think Heero would approve of the hentai thoughts that were racing through my head faster than I could blink.  
  
Quatre's jaw had dropped and he was standing stock-still beside me. I could see Trowa trying to get his attention out of the corner of my eye, but my thoughts were still too focused on the eye-candy before me.  
  
I almost jumped when Heero made a half slurp, half sucking noise. I turned and found that he was in much the same state as I was. Except he was actually drooling and doing a very bad job of hiding it. I laughed outright at his expression and it broke everyone out of their awe of the men before us.  
  
"Ah, perhaps we should find a place to sit that's a bit out of the way." Zechs suggested, acting as though he was doing it for our benefits. His real motives were easily read behind his eyes - he was jealous! I was willing to bet any amount of money that he had /never/ seen Wufei's jaw that low before in his life.  
  
We made our way through the crowds of sweaty, gorgeous men. I was finding it VERY had to control myself with rippling pecks in my face every other second. I suddenly realised that we must look terribly out of place in our current outfits. We were all wearing dinner suits, of various shades.  
  
I was starting to worry about that when another thought struck me. I was perfectly comfortable with my sexuality now. Before, when I was with Hilde, I would /never/ have even thought of going near a place like this. I wouldn't have even looked twice at a guy lounging on the beach with nothing but Speedos [1] on. Now, I was openly drooling over men.  
  
Perhaps it was a change that Heero brought about. He always said to follow your emotions. Now, every fibre of my being was following my emotions and it was getting slightly uncomfortable. Not in any emotional sense. It was more in the 'ouch-I-never-knew-my-pants-were-so-tight sense'.  
  
Heero came up next to me; his breathing betraying the fact that he was hard pressed controlling himself in a room full of stunning men. Quatre and Trowa were talking in annoyed voices to each other behind us. Trowa was annoyed at Quatre, declairing that he was unfaithful, among other things. Quatre was denying everything Trowa was saying, and then gave up - something to watch out for if ever arguing with Quatre.  
  
I heard Trowa gasp behind me and turned to see Quatre grinding against Trowa's hips. He had a malicious little smile on his face as he watched Trowa lose control. We were on the edge of the dance floor, so a couple dancing against each other blended right in.  
  
Trowa threw his head back just as the song ended, his enjoyment showing on his face, and Quatre pulled away from him, sauntering over to the table Zechs had just seated himself at. Wufei was in the process of sitting, doing it slowly because of his obvious awe of his surroundings.  
  
"Gentlemen, I do believe we are overdressed for this occasion." Zechs pointed out over the pulsing music as he casually snapped Wufei's jaw shut.  
  
"I think you might be right." I replied, watching in amusement as Wufei realised that Treize was staring at other men.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei's sudden outburst made Zechs jump and turn slightly in his seat. A good thing, as Wufei then lunged over Zechs and pulled Treize to him, kissing him soundly and passionately. If Zechs hadn't moved, he may very well have received an elbow in the face.  
  
We all could see Treize's eager response, and Zechs' enjoyment in simply watching it. When the kissing pair pulled back, Wufei looked Treize in the eye and glared at him.  
  
"Do NOT look at other men in my presence." Wufei sounded /very/ annoyed. "If you do - none of /that/." He threatened, punctuating his words with an obvious look to Treize's lips. The obvious reference to the kiss and the thought of losing it made both Treize and Zechs pale.  
  
I laughed. "Lighten up, Wu! How about you go get us some drinks?"  
  
"Very well." Wufei replied, getting up. He already knew everyone's drinks from the many other times they had been out to pubs together.  
  
Zechs looked back to us and looked us up and down. I smiled and took off my jacket, and belt, undoing a few of my top buttons to reveal skin. I pulled up my sleaves a bit as well, just for good measure. The others followed my example, Heero shooting appreciating looks at me as he did so.  
  
Just as I was beginning to get embarrassed, Wufei stalked back to our table. He looked mad enough to breathe fire and live up to his clan name. Zechs and Treize immediately turned, getting serious looks on their faces.  
  
"What happened, Dragon?" Treize was the first to ask.  
  
"The bastard over at the bar with the big eyes wouldn't let me get any drinks because he thought me to young. THEN he said he would be willing to give them to me if I did him a favour." Wufei was shaking in his rage. It was obvious to anyone that he would punch the next person to cross him.  
  
"Big eyes? Right." Zechs turned towards the bar, with Trieze close behind.  
  
"I didn't want everyone's night to be more spoilt, so quit it. I didn't act and neither should you."  
  
"When someone crosses one dear to us, it is part of our nature to protect and seek revenge. Be right back." Treize called over his shoulder just before the pair went out of sight.  
  
Wufei came and sat next to us, glaring and muttering about honour, injustice and integrity, all the while eating breadsticks. I couldn't see where integrity fit into the whole picture, but I guess there is no figuring our Wufei.  
  
Trowa had been looking somewhat uncomfortable ever since we sat down, and Quatre was seemingly oblivious. I had no idea that Quatre was such a little tease. Trowa kept throwing Quatre sidelong glances in the hope of catching his attention. I could see that he was reaching his limits, however, especially after Quatre realised that there was a 'mark' on his shirt and he would have to take it off.  
  
As soon as Quatre's shirt was off, Trowa stood up, grabbing Quatre's hand.  
  
"Right. You, me, bathrooms - NOW!" He dragged a pleased looking Quatre along behind him as he bee-lined to the men's. Quatre waved at us with a mischievous smile on his face as he left.  
  
"Arugh, can those two go for five minutes without having each other?" Though Wufei did a good job of hiding his jealousy with contemptuous words, it still showed. I smiled slightly to myself at the thought of Wufei wanting to be jumped. It wasn't exactly consistent with his façade.  
  
Zechs and Treize walked back to our table, a bruised bar attendant in toe. They both looked very pleased with themselves, though still decidedly pissed. The attendant looked anything but happy, swelling and blackness around both of his large eyes betraying the reason why Treize and Zechs were so happy.  
  
"Wufei, I believe that Charles has something to say to you." Treize enunciated perfectly, his deep voice not quite hiding his amusement at the present situation.  
  
The injured and sulking Charles was pushed forward by Zechs. He lifted his eyes from the ground to meet Wufei's eyes. Wufei just glared, not moved in the least by the pathetic look of the man who had dishonoured him with suggestions.  
  
"I. Sorry. I didn't realise you were of age. I shouldn't have doubted that you were or made any suggestive comments to you. It won't happen, ever again." I could see his Adams apple bobbed nervously as he spoke and his eyes were pleading, guessing his fate if he didn't convince the stern chinaman of his sincerity.  
  
Wufei glared for a while longer before speaking. "Accepted." He said shortly and turned away, now facing me and looking to be engaged in conversation.  
  
I toyed with the idea of letting him sweat for a bit then gave up. Who could resist a practical invitation from Wufei to speak.  
  
"So, /Wuffers/, how are you and Zechs. oh and Treize going?" I pointedly looked at Wufei's lovers as I said this, just the let the bar attendant know who exactly he had crossed.  
  
The attendant paled considerably, realising that not only had he incurred what was obviously a prominent member of the club's wrath, but that he had insulted the members lover initially. Basically, not good for him.  
  
Treize gave me a glare for the reference and grabbed the attendant by the shoulder. "Now, I think you know what we want to drink. Go and get it, quickly. And hope that you won't see us again tonight."  
  
The attendant scuttled off, coming back not a minute later with our drinks. I grinned at the thought of how easy getting drinks would probably be from now on. Even though we were all of age to drink, we still looked too young. Perhaps it was all that time in low gravity while we were in space when we were still really young. Whatever the reasons, we all, the five ex-gundam pilots, looked 17 or so.  
  
Heero moved over on the seat slightly. It was a long bench like one so you could get as close as you wanted to the person next you. I turned slightly and saw that he was trying to gauge my reaction. So, I grinned at him and turned, going just slow enough for him to get disappointed before leaning up against him and sighing contentedly. Heero was so easy to tease.  
  
"Itai!" I half yelled has Heero sought revenge and tugged on my braid. "That's not fair. Teasing should be repaid with more teasing." I pouted at him.  
  
Heero smiled slightly then twisted my around so that I was facing him, looking directly into his eyes. "Teasing, huh?" He said as he moved closer to me. I could feel his breath playing across my face, causing tingling sensations wherever it brushed. He moved is closer and my eyes drifted closed of their own accord. I leaned forward and Heero lips just brushed mine. Then he pulled back, suddenly seemingly interested in Zechs and Treize's argument with Wufei.  
  
'That is soo not fair!' I thought to myself. 'But. two can play dirty.' I hid a smirk at the hentai [2] suggestions that could accompany that thought and moved up behind Heero to hear what the threesome was arguing about now.  
  
"I have asked you before not to meddle in my affairs!" Wufei hissed at Treize, who looked unconcerned.  
  
"Dragon, what is your concern is our concern. We have already discussed this, four times, tonight."  
  
"And each time I tell you that you are both wrong! I would like to handle my own problems, be true to my OWN sense of integrity!" Wufei had still managed to keep his voice down, which surprised me.  
  
Zechs sighed. "Look, Wufei, we don't mean to be butting in on your business, however, we are your lovers and that means we CAN stand up for you. We won't put up with people making suggestive and inappropriate comments to you, even if you will. We need to be true to our sense of integrity as well."  
  
"Indeed. And Wufei, love, wouldn't you do the same for one of us if we were in the same position?"  
  
Wufei didn't answer. Treize seemed to have gotten through to Wufei with his last comment. He sat down suddenly, with his arms folded across his chest with a sulking look on his face. Zechs and Treize were the only two people who I had ever met who could make Wufei sulk.  
  
I resisted the urge to say something and began to concentrate on getting revenge. I was sitting behind Heero, my head on his shoulder, and had been watching the argument. Now that Wufei was sitting I had to think of another reason to get close to Heero.  
  
I reached over, not changing my position and picked up my drink. I sipped it carefully, licking around the edge of the glass once I finished. Heero gulped, but didn't say anything. Then I went to take another sip and dropped the drink.  
  
"Oh, shit Heero. I am sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Here, let me help."  
  
The drink had fallen right on his crotch and I quickly grabbed a napkin before he could protest. I slowly ran it across the spill and down, using just enough pressure to tantalise but not pleasure. Once I had relatively dried Heero's pants I reached down to get the glass. It had fallen right between Heero's legs, which was perfect.  
  
Slowly, I went down, keeping as much contact with Heero as was possible. My arm rubbed against his thigh, followed by my chest. Heero shifted in the seat uncomfortably underneath me. I picked up the glass, then slid myself back up again. I twisted my body slightly so that a more of the buttons on my already partially undone shirt came off.  
  
"Oh, damn. I guess this shirt isn't any good now." I said as I took it off. Heero could barely hide the fact that he was staring intently.  
  
"Maxwell, must we all suffer?" Wufei said, still in a sulking voice.  
  
I poked out my tongue and threw my shirt at him. He caught it and dropped it on the floor. Then he turned back to me with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Though, I must say, you do have a /very/ nice body."  
  
That comment was both a blessing and a curse. Zechs and Treize both sat straight in their places and turned to me, trying to rival the Heero Yuy Death Glare. I just shimmied at them and laughed. Heero turned to me, clearly looking me up and down. He now looked really uncomfortable. Personally, I don't know what he saw in me at that moment. I thought I looked like a try-hard member of the Village People.  
  
Zechs and Treize had both came to the conclusion that trying to kill me with a glare wasn't going to work so they turned to face Wufei. He just ignored them and turned to face the dancing, half naked, gay men on the dance floor. They shared a look and stood together, grabbing Wufei and making their way to the dance floor. By the looks on their faces, Wufei was in for a exceedingly stimulating dance session - and he'd be the middle dancer.  
  
That left me and Heero alone. And I was sure I could torture him some more before he gave in. Or fought back. But I was pretty sure that he'd end up giving in.  
  
"Hey, Heero? Do you mind if I have a little of your drink?" I asked this as I reached over for his drink.  
  
"Hn, sure." He replied, pretending to be uninterested. He wasn't a very good actor.  
  
I grabbed the glass, which had a light covering of condensation and lifted it to my lips. Heero followed my every movement out of the corner of his eye. I only had a little, just sipping at the corner of the glass. It also happened to be the corner which he had drank our of. Then, I let a drop of..... I wasn't sure what exactly, slide down the glass. I licked it up, trailing the drops path back to the rim of the glass. I did all this while appearing to be interested in the dancing men in front of me.  
  
Heero shifted in his seat again and I spared a glance to see if I was getting a reaction for my teasing. From what I could see, I certainly was. I smiled again.  
  
Deciding to take a break from teasing for a minute I listened to the music. It was an old song, from way back in the 21st century or something. I tried to remember the name and artist of the song, but I drew a blank because the song had only just began. It was the perfect dirty dancing song, that was all I could remember.  
  
"Christina A... Aguli. . . Christina. . . something or other!" I almost yelled as I remembered the song. "Dirrty. I remember now!"  
  
Heero turned so he looked at me straight on and did the 'baka' stare. I just smiled at him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"There is /no way/ you can just sit down while this song is on! It is the perfect dancing song." I dragged Heero out onto the floor with me, ignoring his weak protests.  
  
I pulled him to me once we were out on the floor, dancing close up against him. I lifted my arms so that they rested around his neck and pulled him closer still, throwing my head back and swaying my hips against him in time to the music. Heero groaned softly and threw his head back as well, mirroring my movements. I smiled as I felt him do this, knowing that after this song his self restrain would cease.  
  
I pressed as much of my self up against him while still keeping up the semi fast shaking to the beat. I couldn't hide my attraction and lust of Heero in this proximity, so I made it as obvious as I could, rubbing up against his erection, delighting in the delicious friction it created. He moaned, and I increased my pressure and movements.  
  
By the time the song ended Heero was panting and red faced, as was I. I left Heero on the dance floor, pretending that now the song was over, I was done. I could hear him growl his frustration and grumble something about him being a stupid baka.  
  
When I returned to the table our group had claimed I saw that Quatre and Trowa had returned. Wufei, Zechs and Treize were obviously still on the dance floor. Quatre had his head on Trowa's chest and looked extremely pleased with himself. They both had contented smiles on their faces, obviously over their disagreement and. . . passion.  
  
I walked up to them and winked at Quatre. He just smiled back at me as though drugged. Then he saw Heero coming up behind me, his ragged breathing making it obvious what we had been doing on the dance floor. Quatre laughed and Trowa shot Heero a sympathetic look.  
  
"Now, Heero, I think we could safely say that I won the 'who's the biggest tease' contest, wouldn't you?" I asked sweetly.  
  
Heero glared at me and looked pointedly at Quatre. Quatre got the point immediately and refrained from teasing Heero as well after gauging the look on Heero's face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tube of lube.  
  
Throwing the tube to Heero, I suddenly thought about what I had gotten myself into. 'To late for second thoughts now,' I though as Heero grabbed my hand.  
  
"I don't think we should call this 'tease' contest to a close just yet, Duo." Heero said to me with laughter in his voice as he dragged me in the direction of the men's room.  
  
I gulped and wondered to myself again what I had gotten myself into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
[1] Ahh, I HATE Speedos. Aren't they gross? Boardies are much better. Oh, yeah, Speedos. They are basically jocks but swimming-style. I don't know if they have them out of Australia. I am an untravelled child.  
  
[2] Heh, if this isn't the correct use of the word, I humbly appologise *bows repeatedly* But, I know you know what I mean!!! ^_^  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TBC . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Author's RAMBLINGS!! Da Da!!: ^_^;;;;;;;; Heh, sorry this took so long to get out. I haven't been that motivated to write. ANYWAY, you know how to remedy that, don't you?? Of course you do!!! All you've got to do is give me feedback!! Lot's and lot's. Just like beautiful buds can't bloom without soil, fantastic fics can't flower without feedback. (yay, alliteration. Damn that year 11 English. Should be shot.) 


	4. Grace This Earth 4

Title: Grace this Earth 4/?  
  
Author: Anastasia (namida_of_ai@yahoo.com)  
  
Archive: fanfiction.net under Anastasia Kushrenada . You want it, ask me please! I'll say yes. I mean, seriously, new writers want their work put up!!  
  
Disclaimer: The Gundam guys aren't mine, much the pity. I own Endless Waltz on DVD, and that's only half mine because my brother paid for the other half. No money made, sadly enough.  
  
Rating: This one's a PG, Kiddies!  
  
Warnings: Language, Heero's POV, OOC, yaoi, AU, screwed ages - I am not sure how old everyone is now (best advice is to ignore it), Sexual references, Hilde is a bitch in this, (so sorry to anyone who likes her).  
  
Pairings: Previous 2+H , H+R, 1x2/2x1 ( \/\/_^\/ ), 5x6x13, R+D, 3x4 ( ///_^ )  
  
Feedback: See how slowly this fic grew? It's because it wasn't given enough feedback. My fics grow like flowers. With out feedback they don't grow, with a little they grow slowly and with a lot the flourish. Just like my flowers - a little fertilizer and they grow a little; lot and they overrun my garden!!  
  
Dedication: This Fic is for SS, who gave me the feedback which I crave!! THANK YOU!!!!! Also, Thanks to my beta, who puts up with me getting excited about posting and doesn't complain when I post before she beta's. Ta, Carina!!! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the middle of the dance floor, I stopped dead. I had been dragging Duo in the general direction of the Men's Room, but I suddenly realised exactly what I was doing. This wasn't right.  
  
"What's up, Heero?" Duo asked from behind me. I gently dropped his wrist and looked at him.  
  
His eyes were filled with lust and a good dash of passion, but I couldn't recognise the love that I had wanted, needed. I didn't want to enter into a relationship with Duo simply because he could get me hot and steamy. I loved him, and I am sure that he loved me. But he was still on the rebound.  
  
"Duo. . . I can't do this. . . not yet." I knew that my voice was barely audible above the music, but Duo could read lips as well as I could.  
  
He looked at me with understanding in his eyes, all pervious traces of lust gone.  
  
"You want to go outside for a bit? There's a park near here." Duo asked concernedly.  
  
"Hn. Well, we do need to speak about this."  
  
Duo nods and grasps my hand in his. We walk up to Quatre and Trowa, giving them back their. . . necessity and told them that we would find our own way home. They just nodded, perfectly understanding at the serious looks we now had on our faces. They shared a knowing look just before we walked away. Obviously they had gone through the 'love not, lust not' stage as well.  
  
As we walked through the pressing bodies, I wasn't nearly as awestruck as I was before. I /never/ thought that I would see the day when I was reduced to drooling. I guess there is a first time for everything. But now, with Duo by my side, holding my hand, even in my. . . excited state, I didn't feel the complete awe and lust that I had before.  
  
As we walked out, I heard a jazzed up version of one of my favourite songs.  
  
//Dreams come true they do Dreams come true From all of us to all of you they do  
  
Don't you know that dreams come true Love is just a second away (Better take a look inside) Make that magic rule, let the miracle stay (You gotta take a look inside)// [1]  
  
Once we were out on the street, we put back on the clothing we had loosened or taken off while we were in the club. It wasn't exactly acceptable to be walking around the streets at night without a shirt. Duo still had my hand in his as we walked to a nearby park.  
  
A light breeze shifted through our clothing, pulling lose strands of hair onto Duo's face and cooling our bodies down. By the time we reached the enterance to the park we had cooled off, the only warm part of exposed skin being that which was on the hand interlaced perfectly with another.  
  
The sky was full of stars, or what appeared to be stars but were really colonies. It couldn't get much more romantic than this. We sat simultaneously, side by side on a bench in a secluded corner of the park. A car pulled up across the street, headlights turning off immediately to plunge us into darkness, only the watery light emitting from the sky to make out each others features.  
  
"Duo, I. . ." I couldn't continue. My words caught in my throat. I knew that it would sound like I doubted our love if I voiced what I felt.  
  
He lifted his hand and placed one finger on my lips.  
  
"Shh. . . It's cool. I understand. I guess I am still on the rebound." His voice was thoughtful and serious.  
  
I felt a flood of relief. He understood. "Thank-you, Duo. We will eventually, we have the rest of our lives together."  
  
He smiled at me and I knew that we loved each other. Just a little while longer and it would be fine; he would be over Hilde completely and I would have no need for concern. We leaned in and shared a kiss. Chaste at first, it deepened, allowing us to convey our feelings in a more intimate way than words.  
  
"Yeah," Duo whispered against my lips. "The rest of our lives." A small smile flickered across his face, then his eyes widened.  
  
Duo was suddenly pulled away from me, and I saw stars as someone struck my head while my senses we still dulled by the intensity of the kiss I had shared with Duo. Just before I passed out I heard Hilde's voice.  
  
"It's a shame that the 'rest of your life' ended tonight then, huh?" the smug smirk in the words filling me with hate and the blackness claimed me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Westlife. Wonderful song. It's a good pick me up when you are feeling hopeless. It also helps when someone tells you that the GW boys are cartoons *starts singing dreams come true*  
  
A.N: Oh, Gee, You must all HATE me!! I am SORRY!! I didn't mean to have this chapter so short!! Whoops. Ahh well, I shall write more after exams (which are right now, but I am avoiding Biology) You know how to make me write more though, don't you?? THAT'S RIGHT!! FEEDBACK!! Yay!  
  
Larissa 


	5. Grace This Earth 5

Title: Grace this Earth 5/?  
  
Author: Larissa (maxwells_qt@yahoo.com)  
  
Archive: fanfiction.net under Anastasia Kushrenada . You want it, ask me please! I'll say yes. I mean, seriously, new writers want their work put up!!  
  
Disclaimer: The Gundam guys aren't mine, much the pity. I own Endless Waltz on DVD, and that's only half mine because my brother paid for the other half. No money made, sadly enough.  
  
Rating: This one's a PG, Kiddies!  
  
Warnings: Language, Duo's POV, OOC, yaoi, AU, screwed ages - I am not sure how old everyone is now (best advice is to ignore it), Sexual references, Hilde is a bitch in this, (so sorry to anyone who likes her).  
  
Pairings: Previous 2+H , H+R, 1x2/2x1 ( \/\/_^\/ ), 5x6x13, R+D, 3x4 ( ///_^ )  
  
Feedback: See how slowly this fic grew? It's because it wasn't given enough feedback. My fics grow like flowers. With out feedback they don't grow, with a little they grow slowly and with a lot the flourish. Just like my flowers - a little chook-poop and they grow a little and lot and they overrun my garden!!  
  
Dedication: This is for Ber, who STILL won't let me read her stuff, though I am sure they are FANTASTIC, just like her drawings.  
  
~^*~*^~*^*^~^*~^*~^*^~*^~*^~^*~^~~*^~*^  
  
The seat I was sitting on was cold as ice and I was hard pressed suppressing the shudders threatening to wrack my body. I had been sitting in the metal chair that refused to warm up for a few hours now, getting colder and colder but refusing to sleep or show any signs of weakness. I knew that once I did, they would move in for the kill.  
  
The door opened again and the plate of food that had been sitting just inside the door was removed to be replaced by another, steaming hot plate of delicious smelling food. They changed the plate every fifteen minutes, which was slowly driving me to desperation. I hadn't eaten since before I left Hilde's, I soon realised, and my stomach was protesting loudly to this treatment. She knew every way possible to get to me.  
  
"So, Duo, how are you feeling?" A voice asked over the intercom.  
  
I was hard pressed to repress a shudder, simply at the sound of the self- centered voice. /What was I THINKING when I was going out with her?/ I thought to myself. I didn't reply to the question, partly to show defiance, partly to hide the fact that my teeth were chattering.  
  
"Hm, not broken down enough then? Ah well, I can't put this off any longer. They have been very patient, don't you think?"  
  
I just sat, trying come up with a way to show defiance that didn't involve opening my mouth.  
  
"Well, I am going to release the locks that are keeping you on the seat. However, you will still be chained and it will be to heavy for you to lift your arms. You can go and eat what's on that plate, if you wish. I'll send someone for you in five minutes."  
  
There was a light breeze around my hands and then I could feel the pressure that was keeping them stuck to the freezing chair release. I stood on shaky legs, unsure of what I would be capable of after being stuck in the same position for so long.  
  
My knees immediately cramped, causing me to fall down hard of the metal floor. I pushed aside the pain as I shuffled across the floor on my knees, occasionally slipping and landing on my face. Once I had reached where the food was placed I fell upon it like a man starved, which I was. It tasted awful, but the glorious smell made up for that and I couldn't pick up any traces of poison in my hurried mouthfuls. Before I had eaten half of the, what appeared to be, chicken curry my 'escort' arrived.  
  
"Get up, 02." The low, detesting tones of the obvious soldier made my blood freeze. No one but ex-OZ soldiers called me '02' anymore. That past had been laid to rest. So what was Hilde doing with an OZ soldier in her midst?  
  
"I said, GET UP, 02!" He grabbed my braid and jerked sharply, almost causing me to cry out. The OZ bastards had always enjoyed using my braid against me. As a result of being hauled upwards by my hair, the frantic attempts I was making at cramming more food into my system was interrupted.  
  
The soldier turned my face so that I was looking directly into his eyes. His teeth looked like they were rotting out of his skull, the whites of his eyes a yellow colour and his skin the pallor of solidified bacon fat. I was tempted to let him know this fact, when he spoke to me again, his breath - smelling like an old dumpster - rolled over me in waves, making me gag.  
  
"We're going to be having some /fun/ with you. Or the highest bid will. . ." He grinned at his own joke, which went right over my head. "Shame I can't mess your pretty face up a bit more, but I can't go against the Mistress' wishes."  
  
He grabbed my jaw tightly, preventing me from voicing the smartarse comments I had waiting on my lips. Another three men walked in, stopping at various places around my room. They were the type of inexperienced soldiers that I could have taken down without a second thought, however, in my weakened condition from lack of nourishment and movement, I was unable to do much of anything.  
  
"Now, 02, we're having some ladies come in here," the soldier with the hygiene problem told me, tapping at an already forming bruise forming on the cheekbone with his index finger. "You have better behave, or we'll just be forced to beat you, then drug you." The look in his eyes told me that he wouldn't need much by way of encouragement to beat me senseless. My instincts told me to sit tight and wait for a better opportunity for escape.  
  
The ladies walked in, each carrying what looked to be a pile of unrelated objects. There was some makeup, cleaning equipment, soap, clothes. All were things that one would need if they were planning on going out of a date. . . and were a chick, if you included the makeup. An Asian girl with very pretty eyes - green, which was unusual - sat in front of me and began taking my clothes off. I fought the urge to fight it, as even though the guards had backed off, they were still standing in the corners, leering at me and pretending that they weren't all homophobic gay men anyway.  
  
The pretty eyed girl undressed me then another few came up to me and cleaned me off with some of the equipment they had brought. The room was still very cold and I was having a hard time trying to fight off the shudders that threatened to wrack my body. After they had finished bathing me, another girl walked up to me and placed salve on all the bruises that would not be seen while wearing clothing. Once that was complete, two of the girls who had bathed me brought over some clothes, silently comparing them with my body to see which would fit. I didn't like the look of the clothes they were looking at as they were all extremely revealing and, once on, would make me look like a cheap whore on for sale. A male whore, but still a whore.  
  
They decided on one of the more revealing, less material containing, articles of clothing. I looked in disgust at the flimsy, see through top that could have been used as a fishing net to catch medium-sized fish. The pants looked like they should be painted on, they were so small. I had no idea how they were going to get me into leather that tight. I had been clubbing before but never in my life had I ever even looked twice at the mostly no-cloth clothing that they appeared to find appropriate for me.  
  
This got me wondering; exactly what was Hilde planning to do to me? I couldn't think of anything that she would need me to dress up in this type of clothing for. Hse didn't find me that attractive, and from out last encounter I had gathered just from her voice that she thought me one of the most disgusting life-forms now that I had rejected her. She was just a sore loser, but what the hell did she have planned?  
  
The two girls looked at the slim Asian with pretty eyes. She nodded and then, with surprising strength, lifted me while the other two tried to pull the pants onto my form. I felt very uncomfortable at the fact that they were planning on putting the pants on me, and that I now wasn't wearing any underwear so they would have to be touching some very private areas in order to get them on properley.  
  
One the pants were mostly on I reached down and took control of putting on my own pants. The guards around me made a move to restrain me when I reached down bur relaxed and smirked at me when they saw me trying to keep even a little dignity.  
  
The pretty eyed girl put me down, and I wondered slightly if she might be a relation to Heero. They were certainly very similar. The unusual eye colour, extraordinary strength. Once I was out of this mess, I would make sure to try and find her and perhaps find out more about her.  
  
They pulled the fishing-net top over my head and then took out my braid. I winced at this. I hated anyone touching my braid. They were gentle and brushed it out. I was expecting them to pull it up into some other style but they left it out and went about doing my makeup. They put eyeliner on, and various other forms of face makeup - the type that I would wear if I was going to go and hang out at a gay bar.  
  
By the time they had finished, I could barely recognise myself. The bruises were gone, carefully concealed underneath a think layer of makeup. My face looked completely different, as well. All of my features were enhanced, and my eyes appeared to glow ethereally.  
  
The guards stood to the side, grinning stupidly. They appeared to be enjoying the transformation. The women left, leaving me alone with the men. I was about to put into action a plan which would enable me to escape when a voice crackled over the loud speaker.  
  
"Ah, I see that you are done. Hmm. . . now, they /did/ do a nice job. Gentlemen, lead him to me. It shall begin shortly."  
  
Hilde's voice cut off and my brow furrowed. What was going to begin shortly? I was jerked out of my brief contemplation quite literally. One of the guards had grabbed my hair to lead me out the door. The other followed me from behind, smacking my arse with the end of his gun and occasionally pinching it. I was had pressed to fight back the urge to get rid of my meagre meal and empty my stomach. It was almost as disgusting as the thought of Hilde touching me - almost but not quite.  
  
I was lead up stairs, through halls, across a training ground that was completely enclosed. That lead me to the conclusion that this was an underground base of some sort. Some doors were locked and I had to pause while the door was opened, allowing the guards a chance to cop a quick feel before we had to be moving again. After about five minutes of this I was lead to a wooden door. The rest of the doors had been steel, so this struck me as strange. One of the guards, the one with the hygiene problem, knocked five times, paused then knocked again twice.  
  
Hilde opened the door, a smile gracing her face. The smile didn't reach her eyes and I could see the obvious hate burning in their depths.  
  
"My, Duo, it is about time." She said with false happiness. "We were just about ready to start without you." She directed the last comment to her left, which was blocked from my view by the door. Laughter reached my ears and I wondered once again what Hilde had planned.  
  
"Come in, come in!" She said as she ushered me inside.  
  
Once inside I stopped. Before me was a /huge/ audience, all of whom were obviously ex-OZ soldiers, judging by their uniforms. I was screwed if I thought that I was going to escape from this.  
  
"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you. . . Duo Maxwell. He's an ex-gundam pilot, pilot 02 to be exact. I am sure some of you out there would like to pay him back, ne?"  
  
Hilde had gone and stood behind a podium to address the audience and I was left feeling exposed at the front of the stage, lights blaring down upon me. All eyes were uncomfortably upon me, none of them filled with sympathy.  
  
"His hair is completely natural, eyes a gorgeous violet and, as you can see, he has one /hell/ of a body. Let's say, should we start the bidding at Ten Thousand?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUAHAH!! How'd you like THAT one??!! Damn that Hilde! Heh, Sorry to the Hilde lovers out there. I needed a character to play with. 


	6. Grace This Earth 6

Title: Grace this Earth 6/?  
  
Author: Anastasia (namida_of_ai@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Archive: You want it, ask me please! I'll say yes. I mean, seriously, new writers want their work put up!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
Rating: This one's a PG, Kiddies!  
  
Warnings: Language, Heero's POV, OOC, yaoi, AU, screwed ages - I am not sure how old everyone is now (best advice is to ignore it), Sexual references, Hilde is a bitch in this, (so sorry to anyone who likes her).  
  
Pairings: Previous 2+H , H+R, 1x2/2x1 ( \/\/_^\/ ), 5x6x13, R+D, 3x4 ( ///_^ )  
  
Feedback: Gimmee 10 reviews for this chapter and I shall post the next one within the week.  
  
Dedication: For all those who Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stars and black dots clouded my vision as I lay on something cold and hard. I couldn't figure out where I was for a moment so I stayed unmoving, keeping my heart rate and brain waves as steady as I knew how. Before the knowledge of where I was struck me and what time I was in, I had been thinking about all the possible ways to escape from my possible prison.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre questioned me, his voice a near whisper.  
  
I sat up immediately, wondering why Quatre was at my side when it should be Duo. Even during the wars it had been Duo. My slowly functioning mind tried to work out what was going on.  
  
Quatre sat back, surprised at my immediate signs of awakening when normally I would remain as though I was asleep until I had regained full consciousness.  
  
"Where is Duo?" I asked as soon as the dizziness of sitting up so quickly had abated.  
  
"We don't know." Quatre replied quietly, his head down.  
  
"Hilde. . ." I growled out. "Hilde has him. The jealous bitch has him." I began to shake with the rage I could feel coursing through me. My eyes slipped closed as another wave of dizziness overcome me.  
  
Quatre gasped at my side, and then called out to the door nearby. "Trowa, Wufei! Start searching for Hilde's current position!"  
  
"I understand." Came Trowa's reply.  
  
"And call Treize and Zechs back in from the search. We'll need their help."  
  
"Rodger." Wufei called out.  
  
Quatre looked back to me then, so I asked. "What is the damage?"  
  
"Slight concussion and a very large bruise on the back of your head." He replied calmly. "How did she manage to get you so vulnerable?"  
  
"I was. . ." I mumbled something incoherent under my breath.  
  
"Ah, What was that, Heero?"  
  
"I was with Duo. . . on the park bench. . . We were. . ." I coughed, hoping that would get the point across.  
  
"Oh, right." Quatre said with a slight blush.  
  
"What's the date?" The thought jumped into my head. I was concerned how long Duo had been in the clutches of the jealous bitch.  
  
"You've been out for one night. It's midday now."  
  
"Right. When can we go and retrieve him?" My mind began reeling with all the possibilities, of all the things that Hilde could be doing to Duo.  
  
"As soon as we know where they are and we have an attack plan."  
  
"Rodger that." I said as calmly as I could. Inside I was screaming. Why was it taking so long? Anything could be happening to Duo and I wasn't there by his side.  
  
Trowa's voice came floating into the room. "I've got a lead. . ."  
  
Quatre practically jumped up from his seat. I was about to join him when the small Arabian placed a restraining hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Leave this bed and you won't be joining us." His warning brooked no arguments.  
  
He left me on the bed while we walked into the adjoining room. I tired to crane my neck around so that I could see what was going on, but the edge of the door was to far away. Quatre let out a distressed noise, and it was all I could do to stay in my place and not run to find out exactly what was going on. After five minutes of disgusted snorts from Trowa, and concerned whispers from Quatre, the blonde Arabian emerged.  
  
"Heero. . . we need to get a plan together. I have the basics. . ." He carefully removed one sheet of paper from a small stack that he had in his hands. "I just want to double check with you if you think it is the best option."  
  
"Where is he?" I asked, grabbing the paper and scanning the plans. Seeing where they were holding Duo, I asked another question. "What are they going to do with him there? I know that you know, Quatre."  
  
Quatre looked aside and didn't answer. Instead, he looked at me and and turned his concentration to the plans. "Do you think that this will be the right place to infiltrate? We could go in through the air vents, but it might be quicker going this way."  
  
I didn't pursue the question, instead I decided to grab a laptop as soon as possible and find out for myself. Quatre could be more stubborn than me sometimes, and that's saying something.  
  
I surveyed the plans and gave him any advice I could offer. The plan that he had arrived at was as flawless as a plan could be. It was a plan that allowed for small miscalculations, as well as trying to eliminate all possible disruptions. After that was complete, I was allowed to rest some more. Actually, Quatre told me that if I didn't get some more rest, I wouldn't be able to accompany them.  
  
I lay for a time, wondering what Hilde was doing to Duo. I had no ideas on what she really was doing, so the possibilities were endless, chasing themselves around and around in my worried mind. Hilde was in an old OZ facility. No one had used it in some time, as the only people that now knew of its existence were the rest of the ex pilots and old OZ officers. Duo was located, for a time, in the main hall. This was the place where assemblies of OZ officers used to take place. Quatre had told me, with absolute confidence, that Duo would be there for a time, at least.  
  
We were going to waltz right into the facility using the main entrance doors, as that was the only way we could think of that would allow us to enter unnoticed for a time. Our greatest strength, in this plan, was our total lack of concern that we were visible. It was very much a 'Trowa based' tactic.  
  
I was looking worriedly at the ceiling when Wufei walked in.  
  
"I hear Winner didn't give you any information on Maxwell's status." He stated dryly.  
  
I merely glared at him.  
  
He looked slightly amused. "Here." He shoved a pile of papers on the bed. "I know that if it was me, I would be able to get the rest the Winner so kindly insisted upon until I knew everything that was going on."  
  
With that he walked back into the room that he had emerged from.  
  
I looked down that the papers on the bed. The first sheet was an advertisement.  
  
_____ ^_^ _____ !!!!!AUCTION!!!!! _____ ^_^ ______  
  
All OZ Soldiers and Officers Welcome!  
  
A Chance for Revenge and for meeting up with old colleagues not to be missed!  
  
Main Item: Gundam Pilot --- 02! (Duo Maxwell, Pilot of Deathscythe.)  
  
Speak to Hilde (Contact details in attached note) for reservations. Seats are going fast.  
  
I placed the sheet aside for later investigation. I looked over all the other sheets that were in the pile. I gathered that Hilde was holding an auction of Duo tomorrow. She a frequently baited OZ soldiers and officers with promises of revenge and promises of finally being able to test how strong a Gundam pilot really was. I sorted through the sheets, neatening the stack then placing them on my bedside table. The sheet with the advertisement was on top. I finally let myself use my feelings as I read it again.  
  
I stared in wonder for a moment, it was all too surreal, before rage overtook me. How dare Hilde do this to Duo! She even had the audacity to call Duo an 'item', as if he wasn't even human! I knew, without a doubt, that once I found Hilde, I would make her pay. I would make her pay ten times more in humiliation than what Duo had to endure. I would force her to feel a hundred times worse than Duo had to. I would make her pay, in flesh, a thousand times what ever pain Duo had been through. I had no doubt that when I was done with her, Hilde would be but a shadow of her former self. A mere flicker of the cruel, vengeful bitch that she was now. I would also make sure that she was totally incapable of ever hurting another human being. The process of ensuring that would not be a pleasant experience for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ General of the Baka Brigade!!  
  
If you Review, I shall post much faster and write more! 


	7. Grace This Earth 7

Title: Grace this Earth 7/?  
  
Author: Anastasia (namida_of_ai@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Archive: You want it, ask me please! I'll say yes. I mean, seriously, new writers want their work put up!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Gundam Wing or anything else I happen to use in this fic.  
  
Rating: This one's an R, Kiddies! There's a bit of Drug reference and etc. . . here.  
  
Warnings: Language, Duo's POV, OOC, yaoi, AU, screwed ages - I am not sure how old everyone is now (best advice is to ignore it), Sexual references, Hilde is a bitch in this, (so sorry to anyone who likes her).  
  
Pairings: Previous 2+H , H+R, 1x2/2x1 ( \/\/_^\/ ), 5x6x13, R+D, 3x4 ( ///_^ )  
  
Feedback: Gimmee 10 reviews for this chapter and I shall post the next one within the week.  
  
Dedication: For everyone still reading this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's strange how situations change. I can remember spitting into this General's face because of some of the insinuations he was making about all of the Gundam Pilots. That was right before one of my pre-timed bombs had exploded and created the confusion I needed to escape without to many lives lost. I don't think he appreciated the gesture. The reason for my thinking that is because he is sitting in the front row of my auction and he was the first to bid.  
  
I was beginning to regret some of my rash actions during the war. Perhaps I could blame it on my youth. . . somehow I didn't think that any of the men currently sitting before me would believe that. I could try, once Hilde had sold me off.  
  
And I thought I was a sore loser when it came to monopoly. The other pilots /still/ won't let me play after the last little incident. It had something to do with a garbage disposal and paper money. I think the thoughts running through my head have a little to do with my nervousness.  
  
At least I wasn't going cheap. The bidding was currently at one million. I think I could see surprise and jealously warring with the satisfaction on Hilde's face. Perhaps she didn't like the idea that I was selling for much more than she thought I was worth. There was a pause in proceedings as some more soldiers entered. It was a short, German looking man with and entourage of ex-soldier body guards. He seemed to fancy himself to be Hitler reincarnate, as he had almost everything about his person modelled off the more common pictures of the Nazi. He had even gone to the measures of duplicating the ridiculous moustache.  
  
I was thankful at the pause in proceedings. I didn't want to hear any more of the bids of people looking for my blood for revenge. The Hitler wannabe sat right near me and winked. Well, there were no guesses at what this guy had planned for me. I suppose, the embarrassment couldn't get much worse.  
  
Hilde looked startled at the new entrants. She obviously wasn't expecting them. She looked to me, but her expression told me that she couldn't find what she was looking for there.  
  
She turned to the awaiting soldiers. "I am very sorry, but we'll just have to take a short break. Our main attraction is looking a bit pale, and we all know how much we want him in top condition."  
  
She looked at me again, judging my reaction. I just kept my head bowed in defeat. There wasn't much I could do. She growled under her breath and signalled two guards to collect me. She stalked out after me as one of her followers announced that there would be food and drinks available next door.  
  
The guards sat me down in a stuffy side room. I looked at the near collapsed desk and wondered exactly how long it had been since this base had been used and how much cleaning had actually been undertaken. Hilde came in behind me and ushered the guards out behind her.  
  
"You know. . ." She hissed, her breath reminding me of something rotten. "If your friends somehow find out where you are, I will kill them before they have a chace at finding you."  
  
"I figured you'd /say/ that." I retorted sharply. I received a knee to the groin for my efforts.  
  
Pain exploded across my mind. I couldn't think of anything but the pain as I rocked on the floor. Hilde just stood above me, a twisted smile gracing her features.  
  
I smirked as a thought came to me. All it would take would be one kiss. After I had regained my senses I stood. She was still smiling at me. She looked surprised and then more than willing as I leant forward and kissed her. She opened her mouth willingly to lips, before I had even tried to request permission. I carefully let loose a catch of the back of one of my teeth with my tongue before I accepted her offer.  
  
Gently I carried the small pouch that had been released from my fake tooth forward into her waiting mouth. Then it was a simple matter of caressing her breast and she gasped, swallowing my final gift to my captor.  
  
Coughing, Hilde seemed to pass what she thought she had swallowed off as taking spit down the wrong way. She leaned back up against me and I was careful not to wretch. I looked at her waiting lips, pursed and seemingly eager for my attentions. I looked at her for a moment then decided to insult her one last time.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you want to know if your lipstick is on correctly? I'd have to say that even with it packed on you look hideous. Remind me, why did I ever date you?"  
  
Hilde froze as soon as I opened my mouth. She glared hard at me, a woman scorned. . . and then she turned of her heel and called for her guard- soldiers again. She turned back to me while waiting for them to open the door.  
  
"Revenge is normally sweet. This. . ." She paused for effect and I made a show of stifling a yawn. "This is going to be heaven for me. And hell for you, my dear. I amd going to make sure that your last hours are giving to the person most willing to make you die in pain. A lot of pain."  
  
Her guards then entered the room and Hilde swung her leg back to place a perfect kick again to my groin. Good thing I am gay, otherwise I could kiss having children goodbye. As it was I didn't know if everything was alright.  
  
"Keep him here until he recovers enough to be brought onstage. Then bring him back out. It's time for revenge." Hilde's obvious pleasure in the circumstances sickened me.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Back on stage again with the whole audience either looking at me in lust or with murder and hatred in their eyes. I did not want to be in this position, but perhaps I could find a way out once I was out of Hilde's reach. The OZ soldiers were slack when we were fighting them, and I had broken out of numerous prisons, so I was hoping there wouldn't be a problem once I left this facility.  
  
"There is going to be a change in the way we auction for this final half."  
  
My blood ran cold with Hilde's words. I didn't know what she was planning, but it obviously wasn't good. Her embarrassment earlier would be avenged.  
  
"Now that we have entered the millions range, I purpose a competition. The person with the highest bid and the best plans for this /fey darling/ will be granted full rights to his body, to do with whatever they please."  
  
The room went silent, Hilde waiting for a reaction. A man at the back of the room stood. "I would beat him to death. . . with the chair that I tied him to and raped him on when he was caught at my facility. My bid is. . . seven million."  
  
'This can't be happening, this can't be happening.' I repeated to myself over and over again as more people placed their offers of punishment and bids.  
  
"I would rape the lad, repeatedly, until he passed out from pain. I would awaken him to let him know, in great detail, of every pain he inflicted upon my family and friends. Then I would tie him up in my backyard and tease him with small pieces of food until he simply died of exposure. My bid is twelve million."  
  
The twelve million man looked to be the last to bid. His was the highest bid and, it seemed to me, the worst punishment. As Hilde was approaching the stand again, the Hitler man stood.  
  
"I am going to inject a poison into the subjects blood stream. This poison is slow acting. It shuts down the bodies organs while keeping the victim alive. Finally the victim is left a vegetable, not able to move. The only thing this body will be capable of is feeling immense pain as the organs try to work but fail. The eventuality is dying of hunger. After I have administered this poison, I am going to run a series of tests. I simply would like to know a few things that Hitler had in experimentation. They do not kill the subject, only incapacitate. After I have completed that, my men will have their way with him. They may do whatever they please, so long as the damage is kept at a non-critical level. After they have finished, I shall bury the subject alive, as this is the worst fate imaginable for most. It should be interesting to watch a vegetable laying in its coffin, knowing that it's final resting place is right in front of it's face. I should imagine that madness would not be short in arriving, if the drug didn't prevent it."  
  
The Hitler-man sat down, his speech finished. Once he was seated he spoke again. "I would pay twelve million dollars for the chance to research this fate on a supposedly indestructible Gundam Pilot."  
  
Hilde looked like all of her Christmases had arrived at once. She grinned at satisfied smile in my direction and turned to the crowd as she approached the stand once again.  
  
"Well, I would have to say that all of these fate's seem. . . fitting for once such as /he/." Hilde spat in my general direction as she referred to me. I know you all would like to have your hand at punishing Duo Maxwell, but I am afraid that there is only one who may claim this man for his own at the end of today. I am going to give Duo Maxwell, Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, over to the wonderful man sitting in the front row, our nameless newcomer."  
  
I knew my face went pale. I had no doubt in my mind that the man sitting directly in front of me would carry out what he had just told the gathered OZ members. He would carry it out without missing one aspect and perhaps adding some.  
  
Hilde motioned for the Hitler wannabe to follow her off the stage door on the right. I was dragged up and pulled along after her. The Hitler man preceded me and there was something hauntingly familiar about his gait. It reminded me of one of the doctors. Perhaps I would be meeting my retribution for the stealing of Deathscythe so many years ago.  
  
The room we entered was dark. I couldn't see what was happening, as my eyes couldn't adjust so quickly after being in the intense light of the stage. I heard a scuffle, a grunt and then silence. I had no idea what Hilde had just done, but it didn't look good for me. I tried to move back through the door, but it shut quickly after the noise of three quick steps. I held my breath in the now silent room, awaiting my fate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N. MUAHAHAHA! You know, I might not have to leave this chapter for so long on it's own if I get enough reviews. . . *HINT HINT* (*Gets on knees and prays* PLEASE?? Oh, Goddess, PLEASE???)  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~ ~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~ 'General' of the Baka Brigade!!  
  
If you Review, I shall post much faster and write more! 


End file.
